


Rules

by Eremon



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Rules, otherwise you'll get into trouble, they are important to follow, with all the other members of the Precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: There is a list of rules you must follow under any circumstances





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts).



> So, this is a litte something I wrote thanks to Corvus_Aconitum (I always get so inspired by their ideas). Maybe, I will add some more scene at a later date, but up until now, it's pretty short.

"I'm so glad he's doing it. I was afraid the newbie would be completely lost without it."  
"You're right. Maybe Wu should find someone to do it when he's not able to do it himself."  
"Do you think the Captain knows about it? I wouldn't put it past him."  
I'm not sure, I mean, he knows everything, but Wu made sure that no one except him has access to it, not even the Captain."

Nick and Hank watch as Wu slides a piece of paper across a desk to the newest member of the South Precinct. It is a list of unofficial rules for the members to make it possible for them to live a life as peaceful as possible as a member of the police force. So, it's mandatory for all to follow the rules. Sadly, Wu has been sick this Monday, so the newbie already broke a few rules. I mean, cops live off donuts and coffee, right? So, the rookie cop unfortunately didn't bring any donuts the first two days, which even the Captain annoyed. And an annoyed Captain Renard was never good (he can be very scary, if he wants to be). So, everyone was glad and very much relieved, when Wu came back and introduced the rookie to the list. It was there for a reason after all. 

***************

"Sergeant Wu, what am I supposed to do with this?", the newest officer has a confused look on her face as she looks at the piece of paper in her hands.  
"This is the list with all the rules you must follow under any circumstances, so take care to memorise them by heart and you will be happy here", Sergeant Wu says with a devilish smirk on his face. The rookie pales.  
"What do you mean with "a happy life"?"  
"Oh, you will see." Wu smirks again and disappears. The rookie stares at the paper, a bit scared and vows to learn the rules by heart.

***************

Dear new members of the South Precinct.  
You may have noticed that here at the South Precinct we have a special set of rules that you absolutely must follow.  
1\. Captain Renard knows everything.  
2\. Proofread your reports. The Captain marks all errors with a red pen.  
3\. Yes, the Captain can be very scary, but he won't do you any (bodily) harm.  
4\. You must participate in the betting pool, especially the ones concerning the Captain and Detective Nick Burkhardt, the Captain's private life and the count of injuries among the cops in a month.  
5\. Do not mention that the Captain may have feelings. It is common knowledge that he pretends to not have a heart. But we know, that he does care about us. Just don't mention it.  
6\. Do not aggravate Detective Burkhardt, when he's injured. Also do not mention that he should rest. He will not.  
7\. Same goes for the Captain. As soon as you imply that he may be unwell or too injured to continue working, run for your life  
8\. Do not switch the coffee to decaf. You will not only face the wrath of every Member but also the wrath of our Captain. You would rather die than experience that, believe me.  
9\. If it has been a very tough week, do not interrupt the Captain without my permission. You can thank me later for that.  
10\. Generally, when the blinds are drawn, ask me or Detective Burkhardt first if you may interrupt the Captain or not.  
11\. Do not mention Captain Robertson in the vicinity of Captain Renard.  
12\. Do not talk bad about Captain O'Keave when Captain Renard may hear you. They are quite close (some say they are siblings but that is not true).  
13\. Report immediately to me or Detective Burkhardt when someone is talking bad about our Captain.  
14\. The Rookies must bring donuts for the first month, including the Captain's favourite "Chuckles", even though he would never do such a thing as mundane as chuckling.  
15\. Detective Burkhardt and Detective Griffin normally work the weird cases. But don't ask for any explanations, you won't get any. Portland is weird.  
16\. Do not disturb the Captain on his days off! He very rarely takes a day off, so only disturb him when Portland is burning. Otherwise ask either Sergeant Wu or Detective Griffin or Burkhardt.  
17\. Walk off any crush you might develop on the Captain, we all know he is the most attractive member of the Precinct.  
18\. The Captain is the physically strongest member of the Precinct, so don't try to challenge him, he will end you.  
19\. Don't try to outsass Sergeant Wu, Sergeant Franco, Detective Burkhardt, Detective Griffin or, most importantly, the Captains Renard and O'Keave.  
20\. Don't challenge Sergeant Wu to a drinking game (or any other seasoned officers), as you will lose. Every single time.

Sincerely,  
The South Precinct 

***************

Renard takes one look at the list and knows that he couldn't take a red pen into his hand. Sergeant Wu would know immediately as Sean was the only member of the Precinct who corrected any grammar mistakes made in reports. Damn, he would love to do that, but he knows that he is not supposed to know about this list. The moral of the Precinct would go completely away, he is after all their Captain and subject to at least two third of these rules. He sighs and puts the copy of the list away. It's probably better to play the unknowing this time. But one day, he will get back at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, feel free to suggests anything I could have done better, I would really appreciate it :)


End file.
